El Dragón de gran bretaña
by fabriciocl
Summary: Un chico amante de la ciencia y tecnología de 18 años llamado fabricio quiere grabar su nombre en la historia, pero es absorbido por un extraño portal y lo lleva a la casa de los potter el día de la muerte de voldemort pero como un bebe de nuevo, aparir de ese momento el tratara de grabar su nombre en la historia de ese nuevo mundo. HAREM, SORRY
1. Capítulo 1

Hola que tal lamento mucho no haber publicado hace mucho tiempo pero la verdad estuve ocupado porque leyendo la historia sentía que faltaba sé que aun así no se escribir ya que solo soy un fanático que quiere escribir su propia historia pero decidir estructurar la historia y la volví a escribir habrá algunos cambios algunos ligeros otros radicales estuve estos meses escribiendo así que ya tengo 8 capítulos terminados pero los publicare semanalmente para darme tiempo de escribir los siguientes bueno gracias por seguir mi historia y espero que les guste la nueva versión

Es una de mis primeras historias tendré bastantes errores pero espero que me tengan paciencia

Esta historia estará en español e inglés pero lo traduciré al inglés por medio de una aplicación así que lo siento si tiene incongruencias

Muchas gracias por su tiempo atentamente Fabricio autor de este Fanfiction.

Fabricio.-hola / hablando

Fabricio.-(hola).-/ pensando

Bueno gracias por leer mi historia y hasta la próxima

Capítulo 1: un viaje inesperado.

Era un día excelente estaba soleado con un clima agradable, pocas nubes sobrevolando el cielo el clima perfecto para que las personas salieran a dar un paseo divertirse con su familia un día perfecto para estar afuera pero no para el joven Fabricio trabajando en la obscuridad de su laboratorio para él también era un excelente día gracias a que por fin había terminado la máquina que rondaba en sus pensamientos.

Fabricio.-(A mis 14 años extraños planos y métodos de construcción que no conocía comenzaron a rondar en mis sueños y pensamientos diarios cada plano y material que lograba visualizar se grababan en mi mente como si los quemaran en mi cerebro después de semanas de volverme loco simplemente acepte estos pensamientos y comencé a escribirlos para posteriormente estudiarlos, al principio no tenían sentido eran piezas de metal conexiones, cálculos pero sin sentido en ese momento, con el tiempo estudie para lograr entender esto me llevo a esforzarme mucho más que los demás 10 años después fui catalogado como el genio del siglo tan solo a mis 17 años de edad ya contaba con 4 maestrías en física, ingeniería, medicina, mecánica estas me ayudaron a descifrar estos extraños planos resultaron ser las instrucciones para una máquina que podría ayudarme a viajar entre mundos tan solo unos meses después logre construirla solo falta una pieza más con esto lograre viajar entre mun…. /alguien grita interrumpiendo/.

.?. Fabricio sube aquí por favor llevas trabajando en esa baratija 4 años y sigues diciendo que está casi lista mejor sube y ayúdame a ajustar el motor cuántico.- grito desde la puerta de mi oficina/laboratorio.

Fabricio.- ya voy miguel, pero es que ya casi esta lista solo unos cuantos retoques.- dije feliz de casi terminar la máquina.

Miguel.- eso dijiste ayer, antes de ayer y la semana pasada.- dijo en tono irónico.

Fabricio.- ok, está bien sé que lo dije antes pero ahora es definitivo.-

Miguel.- entonces si ya casi esta lista puedes hacerlo después, mejor ayúdame a calibrar el motor los inversores casi llegan y no quiero que nada falle.- me dijo miguel con un tono sarcástico al principio.

Fabricio.- ok te ayudare en un momento.- hable con cansancio

Fabricio.- (ok volvamos donde lo deje).-

Fabricio.-(ahora a mis 17 años de edad frente a mi yacía un maletín con varios mecanismos, ductos y electrónica con un compartimiento donde podía poner unos cuantos libros , en este depósito estaba lleno de libros de ciencia ficción los cuales usaría para perder mi tiempo en aquellos mundos a los que viajaría según los planos decía que la maquina lograría crear una rotura en el espacio y tiempo dejando abierta por unos segundos una grieta permitiéndome entrar y viajar en el mar del multiverso solo hacía falta algo pero mis pensamientos no mostraban la pieza que lograría crear tal magnitud de energía para crear esa rotura , solo nuestro motor cuántico lograría la suficiente cantidad de energía lo cual me lleva a pensar que…..).-

Miguel.- Fabri los inversionistas estarán aquí en 5 horas ayúdame a que todo funcione correctamente y sin ningún error.- me grito en tono serio

Fabricio.- ok, ok ya voy (nota mental seguir con la búsqueda de nuevas fuentes de energía compatible).- pensé mientras salía del laboratorio/oficina y caminaba por largos pasillos blancos hacia dos puertas de metal de 30 centímetros de ancho al cruzarlas había una sala de 5 metros por 5 metros en el cual había una gran ventana de cristal al frente y se miraba una gran construcción de ingeniería de más de 300 metros.- pero miguel que ajuste necesita hace una semana que lo termine y todo funciona correctamente.-hable viendo el suelo con cansancio

Miguel.- hace 2 días el reactor central tuvo una fuga de plasma y ninguno de los ingenieros encontró la fuga así que tenemos que encontrarla y sellar la fuga.-hablo miguel leyendo una Tablet.

Fabricio.-en que sector se presenta mayor fluctuación.- le dije ya resignado

Miguel.-sector 43 dentro del reactor casi en el núcleo se presenta una fluctuación casi mínima pero eso podría ser fatal.-lo mire y parecía muy serio en esto.

Fabricio.- Sigh ok ok solo debe ser algo que no apretamos bien solo dame mi maletín de herramienta.-se lo dije como si no fuera nada.

Miguel.- gracias, ahora donde exactamente esta porque siempre me confundo con esa baratija tuya.-me hablo media sonrisa en su rostro mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Fabricio.- está en la mesa del fondo en la esquina cerca de los archivos.- le dije mientras se alejaba hacia mi oficina/laboratorio.- (nota mental etiquetar maletín de herramientas para diferenciarlo del maletín de viaje entre mundos).

Mientras esperaba solo observe por la ventana, miguel y yo habíamos estado trabajando en un motor de energía limpia que lograría sustentar todo un país sin contaminar, era una máquina que ocupaba casi 500 metros cuadrados esto revolucionaria el mundo y lograría salvarnos de la contaminación global generada para conseguir energía eléctrica este sería mi legado antes de irme.

Miguel.- aquí esta.- me dijo parecía nervioso pero no me importo

Fabricio.-bueno dijiste sector 43 vuelvo enseguida, tu revisa los niveles de fluctuación desde aquí encenderé mi comunicador.-

Miguel.- sabes cómo llegar cierto.

Fabricio.- claro que si yo la diseñe no?-

Miguel.- diseñamos.- me dijo entrecerrando los ojos y viéndome seriamente

Fabricio.- cierto cierto jajaja.- reía nervioso mientras rascaba mi nuca.- (solo debe ser una válvula suelta para que detener mi trabajo cuando puede hacerlo el mismo).

Baje por unas escalera a un costado de la sala de control, caminando a través de tubos y maquinaria después de avanzar unos 15 minutos llego a una compuerta del reactor y veo el numero encima de ella sector 43 es donde la energía se canaliza y se distribuye por las líneas de salida al llegar solo observo alrededor es una gran sala de metal solido con varias tuberías y conexiones de distribución y un gran pilar de cobre en la parte central, giro mi cabeza en busca de la fuga en el centro donde el pilar se conecta a las válvulas de alimentación una pequeña tuerca había caído, lo cual provocó que la base estuviera un poco chueca y saliera un poco de plasma nada importante.

Fabricio.- te lo dije miguel solo era una pequeña tuerca.-hable por el intercomunicador

Intercomunicador.- ok acomódala el sistema mostrara los datos cuando la pongas en su lugar.-

Después de escucharlo abro el maletín y me encuentro con mi maletín de viaje entre mundos,

Fabricio.-hay.-exhalo con ironía.

Fabricio.- otra vez te equivocaste miguel.-hable al aire

Comencé a buscar una llave para apretar la tuerca en mis bolsillos

Fabricio.- (muy inteligente Fabricio si buscas en tus bolsillos una llave aparecerá mágicamente).-

Al meter mi mano en mi bolsillo trasero me encuentro con una llave perfecta para la tuerca.

Fabricio.- bueno no sé cómo llegaste ahí pero me servirás.-hable conmigo mismo mientras apretaba la tuerca

Al apretar la tuerca el plasma dejo de filtrarse pero la puerta del reactor se cerró y el motor comenzó a encender.

Fabricio.-ohm miguel abre la puerta al parecer el motor se encendió al sellar la fuga.-hable nervioso por el intercomunicador gracias a que el motor comenzaba a encender.

´´pero no recibí ninguna respuesta, volví a repetirlo pero sin ninguna respuesta de nuevo´´

Fabricio.-miguel cambio, abre la puerta el motor está apunto de encender abre la puerta por favor migueleeeee.-grite desesperado.

´´el motor comenzó a encender se escuchaba la fase de encendido y yo estaba completamente desesperado´´

Fabricio.-miguel, miguel por favor abre la puerta sabes que no puedo abrirla desde dentro.-dije nervioso y con media sonrisa a punto de perder las esperanzas.

El motor comenzó a dejar fluir el plasma a través del pilar de cobre para girar en él y condensarse en energía eléctrica pura parecía un pequeño látigo girando en el pilar cada vez creciendo más el reactor comenzó a calentarse por la energía girando a alta potencia la energía fluctuó y el látigo me alcanzo solo logre girarme un poco y solo quemo mi brazo mi brazo quedo sin movimiento y sentía un gran dolor punzante no quería girar mi cabeza a verlo porque sabía que solo me desesperaría aún más, aun con ese pensamiento voltee a verlo mi brazo estaba completamente quemado el musculo al descubierto y un poco de hueso a la vista no había sangrado gracias a que el plasma cauterizo todo al instante me agache al instante para no recibir el segundo latigazo de energía, no sabía que hacer estaba a un minuto de morir por completo el reactor se llenaría de energía y esta me fundiría por completo ahora aunque miguel tratara de abrir la puerta no podría hacerlo ya que así lo programe.

Fabricio.-jajaja.-me rio tristemente ya resignado ante mi triste final

Abro mi maletín y saco una fotografía en donde estaba mi familia y yo en el centro de todos ellos al parecer seria lo último que vería en mi vida la energía comenzaba a llenar el área y mi piel comenzó a arder como un demonio mis ojos ardieron pero aun lograba ver como el maletín se derretía y se fundía con mi brazo ya no dolía todos mis nervios se habían quemado

Fabricio.-perdón por no despedirme.-hable mientras la fotografía ardía y desaparecía en mis manos una lagrima salió de mi ojo al instante que se evaporo el maletín en un instante comenzó a encender la barra de ruptura comenzó a brillar solo tenía que presionar el botón ya había llegado lejos solo faltaban como 20 segundos para que el reactor se llenara por completo en este punto debería estar ya muerto hace tiempo con la última gota de vida que me quedaba logre presionar el botón mientras mi mente se desvanecía y creía haber muerto.

Después de lo que parecieron horas de sueño desperté me encontré en un espacio totalmente obscuro en un instante todo comenzó a iluminarse con extraños hilos de energía de diferentes colores desde azul rojo y blanco en un instante cerca de lo que yo creía encontrarme un extraño hilo verde apareció era completamente verde obscuro y brillaba intensamente al estar cerca de mi posición trate de tocarlo pero al instante de intentar tocarlo este se rompió y desapareció creando un extraño agujero que termino por absorberme.

/

Era una noche fría en un lejano valle al oeste en Inglaterra todo parecía tranquilo ningún alma caminaba por las calles del valle de godric todo parecía tranquilo y sereno pero de pronto un gran estruendo se escuchó en una pequeña casa de 2 plantas en el centro del valle la casa era pintoresca pero se escuchaban fuertes estruendos y destellos salían por las ventanas de pronto las ventanas así como la puerta se rompieron en cientos de pedazos dentro de la casa todo estaba destruido pedazos de muebles tirados por el suelo así como agujeros en las paredes en el centro de la sala se podía observar a 2 personas una de pie pisando la cara del segundo que yacía en el suelo la persona de pie estaba cubierta por una toga con gorro de color negra no se podía observar algún detalle más , la persona en el suelo era una persona delgada llevaba una camisa blanca con un chaleco de tela a cuadros pantalón café su rostro era refinado ojos café y lentes grandes su cabello negro era un completo desastre .

.?. Sucio traidor de sangre debes alegrarte por seguir vivo después de luchar contra mi.-hablo con una voz áspera pero con un tono bajo casi como un susurro.

.?.Déjame ir maldito pronto vendrá la orden y tú no podrás vencerlos.

.?. Tonto y sucio james potter, sabes la orden no podrá detener lo que vine a hacer hoy tu solo vivirás para recordar como asesine a tu hijo y no pudiste hacer nada para detenerme, sufrirás el resto de tu vida por tratar de desafiar al mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos lord voldemort.

James.-maldito no lo permitiré.- grito desesperado

Voldemort.-desmaius.-apuntando su barita hacia james rápidamente lanzando un haz de luz azul.

Después de aturdir a james voldemort solo retiro su pie de la cara de james y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia los dormitorios recorrió un pasillo estrecho y cuando estuvo frente a la última puerta del pasillo apunto su barita hacia ella un extraño rayo de luz salió de el pedazo de madera y golpeo la puerta haciéndola volar en miles de pedazos simplemente desapareció.

No te acerques a mi hijo voldemort, sobre mi cadáver que le tocaras un pelo a Harry.-grito una mujer delgada de estatura media cabello rojizo y unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda que tenía a su espalda un pequeño de 1 año de edad de cabello negro y ojos esmeralda al igual que ella.

Voldemort.- estúpida sangre sucia nada puede detenerme matare a ese estúpido niño y tú no podrás hacer nada.-

Voldemort apunto su barita a la mujer pelirroja y solo dijo una frase.- Avada kedavra.- Lily salto para recibir la maldición mientras susurraba algo pero apunto de impactar el hechizo en su pecho una extraña grieta se abrió entre ella y el señor oscuro el hechizo impacto con la grieta rebotando el encantamiento y golpeando a el señor oscuro matándolo al instante pero la luz logro impactar en Harry creando una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo y quedando en el reino de los sueños.-

Una gran grieta se abriera entre el cadáver de voldemort y Lily observando el cuerpo y un pequeño bebe de la edad de Harry aterrizo cubierto por una manta azul en el centro del cuarto.

Sigh, Sigh, Sigh que es lo que acaba de pasar.-se acercó a recoger al pequeño bebe que había aparecido de la nada

Y tu quien eres pequeño como llegaste hasta aquí donde estarán tus padres pero al parecer nos salvaste de un gran problema pequeño, que pequeño tan bello eres y tienes unos ojos hermoso al igual que yo jejeje veamos.-dijo tocando una pequeña etiqueta en la manta

Fabricio, el hijo del artífice, por favor cuida de este pequeño .Que hermoso nombre parece que ahora tendré que cuidar de ti pequeñín.-comenzó a caer de rodillas contra la pared y simplemente comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

Lily después de recitar un encantamiento de protección de alto nivel se desmayó por el consumo de magia que utilizo solo para observar al pequeño bebe de cabello café oscuro y hermosos ojos verdes antes de caer al mundo de los sueños.

LILY LILY DONDE ESTAS.-gritaba James Potter desde la puerta de su casa viendo la destrucción en su casa corrió hacia la parte superior y encontró a su esposa y a su hijo Harry dormidos en medio de una habitación destruida y un cadáver del mago oscuro más temido de gran Bretaña.

Qué demonios paso aquí.-james Potter observó la habitación y había algo extraño además del cuerpo del mago oscuro había otro niño en los brazos de su esposa, su esposa lo rodeaba con los brazos y parecía no querer soltarlo.

Que sucedió aquí.-seguía preguntándose james Potter observando la habitación destruida con un cadáver, su hijo Harry, su esposa y un niño extraño en sus brazos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 Un nuevo mundo en el que dejar marca.

Hoy era un día de júbilo para la sociedad mágica de gran Bretaña, el mago oscuro más grande de Europa había muerto y todo por Harry potter el niño que vivió o eso se contaba en los periódicos y se murmuraba de boca en boca llevando así la noticia de que el mago oscuro más poderoso estaba muerto mientras tanto en el valle de godric en la pequeña casa de la familia potter en una de la habitaciones el pequeño Fabricio por fin habría sus pequeños ojos.

(Huaaaaa que buen sueño no dormía así desde que era pequeño, si desde pequeño cuando mi cuerpo no pesaba tanto y parecía que dormía sobre nubes espera).-abriendo los ojos solo gire para ver mis extremidades y verlas más cortas de lo normal.

(QUE DEMONIOS ESTA…).-Huaaaaa wuaaaa.-trate de gritar pero solo salían llantos y balbuceos de mi boca. (Ok bueno cálmate examina tu entorno y actúa según lo que observes)

Trate de moverme pero mis pequeñas articulaciones solo hacían movimientos sin fuerza, después de lo que parecieron horas (/los cuales solo fueron 3 minutos/) logre mover mi cuerpo y rodar para ponerme boca abajo usando toda mi fuerza me levante lo suficiente para ver mi entorno.

(Bueno parece una clase de cuna de bebe lo cual explicaría porque tengo este pequeño cuerpo pero como fue que vuelvo a ser un bebe lo último que recuerdo es haber tocado ese extraño hilo verde en ese paramo oscuro.)

Continúe observando mi entorno estaba en una cuna en el centro de una habitación vacía al parecer las paredes eran azules había un pequeño closet con puertas blancas, una ventana que mostraba un día soleado y perfecto la habitación estaba completamente vacía a excepción de la cuna en la cual había dormido.

De pronto la única puerta café de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a 2 personas ,un hombre y una mujer respectivamente la mujer era de estatura media cuerpo delgado, cabello pelirrojo al parecer natural y unos hermosos ojos verde claro, el hombre que la seguía era un poco más alto que la mujer tenía cabello oscuro todo un desastre complexión delgada usa anteojos y tiene unos ojos café cargaba a un pequeño al parecer de un año al igual que yo ojos verdes y cabello oscuro igual que el de su padre.

Hola pequeñín, dormiste bien al parecer si ya estas completamente despierto.- hablo Lily potter mientras se acercó a mí y me tomo en brazos.

(Bien, bien tranquilo no hay que temer solo son 18 años de tiempo perdido tranquilo nada de qué alarmarse, claro que tengo que alarmarme que me paso. Bueno ya tranquilo analicemos volví a ser un bebe, una extraña pelirroja me carga en sus brazos, al parecer no es mi madre dijo mi nueva madre entonces quien es mi segunda madre bueno mi primera madre en este mundo aaaah que confuso es esto).-opte por solo observar que hacia la mujer pelirroja conmigo mientras la observaba

Wooooah que hermoso te gusta tu mami verdad que es hermosa, hay pequeña cosita de donde vendrás apareciendo de la nada solo con un nombre y sin ningún registro de nacimiento en el ministerio, pero no te preocupes tu nueva y sexy madre te cuidara a partir de ahora.-(es extraña pero tiene razón es muy sexy **espera, espera casanova eres un bebe y al parecer es tu nueva madre **ya entendí subconsciente de mi subconsciente).

Lily ya deja a ese bebe no sabes de quien es, ni que es.-james Potter decía mientras entraba en la habitación cargando a un pequeño Harry de un año.

Claro que se quién es, es mi hijo.- (bien dicho no quiero ir a un orfanato o peor en la calle)

Lily no decidas las cosas tan a la ligera ya tenemos a Harry, así que deberíamos dejarlo en el orfanato o pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore para saber qué hacer con el.-

No james a partir de ahora es también mi bebe junto con esta pequeña hermosura.-dijo mientras estiraba las mequillas de Harry

Deberías descansar apenas ayer forzaste demasiado tu magia para proteger a Harry y solo descansaste unas horas sobreviviste a un avada kedavra del señor oscuro deberías descansar.

Ya estoy bien james, oíste al médico estoy perfectamente pareciera como si un hubiera pasado nada.- (ok resumamos no me conocen pero ella me acepta como su hijo después hablan sobre magia y extraños conceptos Hmmm me parece conocido estos conceptos avada….avada… ya se este es el mundo de Harry potter genial.)

Si eso fue extraño dijo que no tenías ningún rasguño ni ningún agotamiento de magia.-

Te lo dije james estoy bien tal vez sea por esta hermosura.-dijo mientras frotaba su nariz con la mía.

(Muy bien tratemos de hablar según lo que veo puedo mover bien mis articulaciones y por la forma en que me tratan deduzco que esto entre un rango de un año a 2, tratemos de hablar para comprobar pero que podríamos decir una palabra simple pero que haga un gran impacto que logre marcar esto como un momento importante aquí vamos)

Heee…Heee.-trataba de articular era complicado volver a hablar en un cuerpo nuevo

Mira james trata de decirnos algo, dime pequeñín quieres decirle algo a mami.-decía entusiasmada cargándome frente a su cara

Heerr…herrrm.- (realmente es complicado pero ya casi tomo el control)

Her hermano, herbolaría her her que cosa pequeñín.-dijo muy entusiasmada Lily acercando su cara a la mía

Ya ya déjalo cariño apenas y balbucean cosas a esta edad no tienes que tomarlo tan en serio.-le dijo a Lily

Ya se ya se solo quería saber si era un clase de genio como su mami.-hablaba mientras solo volteaba su cara sin moverse un centímetro

Hermosa.-le dije mientras le ponía una mano en la cara (maldición porque dijes eso ahora pareceré un estúpido bueno aunque si tuvo un gran impacto).

Huaaa que lindo, pero tranquilo aun te faltan muchos años para poder coquetear con chicas pequeño.-hablo mientras frotaba su cara junto a la mía.

Cough deberías dejarlo donde estaba Lily no es tu hijo no sabes que podría hacerte.- hablando james tratando de alejarme de Lily

Ya tranquilo james, él no me hará ningún daño es solo un bebe y además ya te dije que a partir de este momento es mi hijo nadie me alejara de este pequeñín.-

TIME LAPSE 4 AÑOS DESPUES

En el valle de godric era un excelente día todo era tranquilidad hasta que un fuerte estruendo en la casa de los potter sorprendió a todos en el valle acercándonos a su casa atreves de la ventana podemos ver a un niño de unos 6 años en un cuarto por completo quemado de pronto la puerta del cuarto se abrió rápidamente en un solo golpe

Nick Fabricio potter Evans, que demonios hiciste ahora.- una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo entro gritando mientras su cara parecía prometer mucho dolor.

Tranquila madre todo fue un experimento ya casi lo logro hacer un hechizo.- dije entusiasmado

Hijo sabes que los niños no pueden hacer hechizos, menos sin varita.-me hablo mientras la observaba

Si puedes es simple la varita sol…..-

Shhhh, si mejor baja a desayunar que el desayuno ya está listo.-

Ok madre ya voy.-

Mientras observaba a mi madre salir de mi cuarto y bajar por las escaleras levante mi mano e hice esfuerzo creando un pequeño tornado azul en mi mano que a los segundo se disipo, bueno un excelente primer intento, baje las escalera para ver a mi madre leyendo un libro de cocina mientras agitaba su barita y terminaba de preparar el desayuno.

Buenos días.- hable en voz alta

Buenos días.- respondieron Harry y james potter

Hera una familia feliz me aceptaron y adoptaron rápidamente me criaron con cuidado y amor pero siempre con la regla de no influenciar a Harry en su entrenamiento con james, james siempre me decía que Harry seria el mago más poderoso de la historia y que no quería que le enseñara nada que podría perjudicarle por ello ellos viven en el primer piso y yo en el segundo bueno para mi mejor más espacio para mis experimentos llevaba 4 años en este mundo y logre averiguar muchas cosas como que en este mundo es igual que del que provenía a excepción que había magia, el mundo exterior estaba en el año 1985, mi mundo estaba en el año 2025 por lo cual había mucho conocimiento que explotar.


End file.
